We continue to evaluate in our animal models, selected drugs that may have therapeutic potential in CJD. Additionally, we will define by in vitro studies the molecular basis of CJD induced changes in membrane function (adenyl cyclase), and characterize the effects of pharmacologic agents which have the theoretical potential to reverse these effects.